


Защита от Темных Искусств

by rmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Totally Illegally, basically Grindelwald-in-Hogwarts!AU, illegally and in disguise of course, poor timeline what have I done
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: Дамблдор, преподаватель Трансфигурации, беседует со своим новым коллегой, учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств, о школе, темной магии и об одном проблемном ученике.





	

Дамблдор, шагавший рядом, улыбался. Это была абсолютно доброжелательная улыбка без видимой капли насмешки, более чем приличная для кого-то с опытом, когда он выслушивает новичка после первых дней работы.

— Экспеллиармус, это был экспеллиармус, — повторял профессор Ренггер, новый преподаватель ЗОТИ, с тем же слегка странноватым и немного застывшим выражением лица, с каким он ходил после самого первого своего урока (прошедшего три дня назад). — Обычный экспеллиармус.

— Просто рабочий момент, Матиус, и вы прекрасно справились, — пожал плечами Дамблдор, но в благодушии его тона — как и в улыбке — проскальзывало с каждым мгновением все больше веселых искорок, а сдержанности становилось все меньше. — Никто даже не испугался, включая мисс Микенсон. Вы не просто быстро все стулья переловили, а еще и заглушили эти их непристойные стишки первым делом. Не устану твердить о важности практического опыта для преподавателя вашей дисциплины.

— Благодарю, да, конечно, старая закалка... я все никак не могу... то есть да, девчушка порой слегка шепелявит, но иначе заклинание бы вообще не сработало, как... и главное... — кисть руки Ренггера, беззвучно шевелившего губами, подергивалась, словно перепроверяя спираль экспеллиармуса.

— Оставьте, — Дамблдор совершил странное, едва уловимое движение — как будто хотел дотронуться до его руки, но резко, почти одернув себя, передумал. Позднее сентябрьское солнце заливало пустой школьный двор, на который они вышли. — Просто вам надо... немного встроиться в учительскую колею. Кстати, как вы в целом находите наших учеников?

Ренггер издал нервный смешок, бросив на своего собеседника короткий, но внимательный взгляд. 

У Матиуса Ренггера, швейцарца из разветвленного семейства, вдоволь путешествовавшего по Восточной Европе, был весомый "аврорский" опыт — хотя аврором как таковым он не являлся, что всегда подчеркивал. Обычно Ренггер имел дело с последствиями темной или дикой магии, которые и устранял, а не с преступниками и законом какой бы то ни было страны.

Он был хорошим колдуном, но встреча с сильным темным магом не закончилась бы для него победой.

— С первого по третий курс?.. Если я скажу "как оружие массового поражения", я прозвучу очень непрофессионально?

— Не многие профессионалы вас за это осудят, — глаза Дамблдора весело сверкнули. — Подождите списки старшекурсников на ТРИТОН, возможно, у вас еще появятся любимцы.

Ренггер изобразил на лице такой нарочито тоскливый, безнадежный ужас, что сам рассмеялся через несколько секунд, и профессионал рядом с ним присоединился к этому открытому смеху, радуясь в глубине души, что они уже почти вышли за школьную территорию.

— Ну, бросьте, Матиус; вот хотя бы юный Риддл — вам он не пришелся по душе?

Дамблдор следил за лицом собеседника достаточно внимательно, чтобы уловить легкое недоумение. Наигранным оно было или нет? 

— Риддл? Простите, я еще не все имена выучил.

— Томми Риддл, третьекурсник со Слизерина. Трансфигурация ему не очень удается, но во всем остальном наши коллеги…

— А-аа, — помахал рукой Ренггер. — Вспомнил. Упорный такой, я так и подумал, что отличник. Но не вижу причин его особо выделять, если честно.

Дамблдор был слишком умен для того, чтобы использовать легилименцию на своем новом коллеге, этом во всех отношениях достойном маге из швейцарской семьи. И достаточно сведущ в искусстве чтения рассудков, чтобы ощущать его щиты, даже не касаясь разума.

— Томми любознателен, — пояснил он. — У него быстрый ум, и, знаете, Матиус, меня это порой немного беспокоит.

— Его ум?

— Нет; пути, которые этот ум уже выбирает.

Секунду Ренггер словно переваривал эти слова и мягкий, огорченный тон; его выражение на мгновение стало то ли мрачноватым, то ли задумчивым, но тут же он хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Вы что, думаете, этот парнишка может удариться в темную магию? Альбус, это полная чушь.

— Отчего же?

— У него один из самых приземленных умов, которые я видел, а еще он в свои тринадцать упертый, как сносорог. То есть он может начать швыряться каким-нибудь Летучемышиным сглазом, но действительно темная магия? Без вариантов. Для нее надо иметь мозги пошире; для нее надо иметь, кроме мозгов, еще и разное там, ну, воображение. Она изворотлива. Вы же тоже сталкивались с темной магией. И магами.

— У вас явно больше опыта, Матиус.

— Специфика, — обезоруживающе развел он руками. — Упереться в одну задачу и ничего вокруг не видеть — если бы это было нужно для темной магии, я бы без работы остался. Скорее, парнишка откроет к концу жизни пятьсот вариантов наклона черпака при варки зелий или что-то в таком духе.

— Будем надеяться, — пробормотал Дамблдор. — Нам сюда.

— Ох, ну, знаете, — Ренггер деланно закатил глаза, но снова не смог удержаться от смешливого фырканья. — Если хотите, я могу за ним для вас присматривать. А, какое милое место! Слушайте, о присмотре — мы точно не подаем плохой учительский пример?..

— Полагаю, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — злачность "Трех метел" наш пример как-нибудь выдержит.


End file.
